避難所市
Vault City is a high-tech settlement in West Nevada, established by the inhabitants of Vault 8 after the Great War. The Vault opened in 2091 after receiving the all-clear signal (origin of which remains unknown, but it's likely that it was the Enclave). The city was built around the Vault, using its fusion generator as a power source and knowledge contained in the GECK to establish the first structures. The city's population is very strictly regulated, with all pregnancies scheduled and insemination performed by the Vault's autodoc. Interestingly, there seem to be no accidental pregnancies occurring from direct intercourse, the reason behind which is not disclosed. Background Vault City was formed by Vault 8 dwellers. They used a G.E.C.K. and soon it became a prosperous city. However, there were many raiders, so any people they captured they soon turned as "servants". Many traders came soon to trade with them, but other people had to be put outside. Location Vault City can be found twenty-one squares east and four squares south of Arroyo. Layout The Vault City is a very small, but high tech settlement. The citizen population (in all departments) was 103 in 2241, with an unspecified number of outsiders residing in the courtyard area. It was small compared to the hundreds of residents that lived in Redding or Broken Hills. Despite its small size, the city boasts sophisticated technology, they're one of the most advanced faction in the wasteland, possessing cutting edge medical technology, allowing it to mass produce medical supplies and chems (such as stimpaks) as well as perform radiation removal and sophisticated surgical procedures, including replacement of lost limbs and organs via cloning and grafting armor plating to one's skeleton. Aside from medical technology, it's also an advanced military force, with all guards and patrolmen rigorously trained and equipped with advanced weapons and armor. The city's ruled by a Council, led by the First Citizen, established in 2101, after the Vault Overseer retired. The council rules in a completely authoritarian way, controlling every aspect of life within the City. Their regulations are strict and enforced to the full extent of the law. For instance, no drugs, real alcohol (artificial imitations are legal), prostitution, gambling or any other vices are allowed within the inner city. All citizens found breaching any regulations, be it even badmouthing the First Citizen, are usually swiftly incarcerated and reeducated. Non Citizens, who are servants, are forbidden to even look at the city and must stare upon the ground or be punished for setting their impure eyes upon their city. The Citizens aren't much better, as most are extremely bigoted, hypocritical and arrogant, treating outsiders like dirt and leading boring, conformist lives, content with the state of affairs. Although healthy and very well educated, they are also extremely dull and bland, with little to no concern for the outside world. Many do not even venture beyond the protective walls of the City proper. Courtyard The courtyard is the place where outsiders (wastelanders) are settled. It isn't much, as people are disorganized, some even are locked in jail. Downtown Downtown is the area where Vault citizens trade for supplies. Wasteland merchants can trade here, but only if they have a Day pass, but even they are not to be trusted, according to the citizens. Council This is home for the Vault citizens. Here is the Council building where important decisions are made for the Vault City. One can apply a citizenship test, but only if they have the skills to do it. Vault 8 Vault 8 was designed as the control group for the vault experiments. Opening thirteen years after the war it still remained in pristine condition by 2241. Every element of the vault is still intact, from the Overseer's chair to the entry door. It is thanks to the Vault's nuclear energyVcdwnbar.msg production that Vault City's power is supplied, though its capacity has severely limited the expansion prospects of Vault City. The majority of the vault is now unoccupied and used for storage. Interestingly, the Vault had two sets of doors - massive external blast doors and regular, round Vault-entry door. Relations with the outside The city is very apathetic towards outsiders, generally considering them thieves and blackguards, however, if an outsider is able to pay the rent, he/she can live in the "Courtyard" of the Vault City, protected by its walls and heavy laser turrets, but with no access to other city services, like the Amenities office or the Vault medical lab, as those are reserved for full citizens. The courtyard is kept peaceful and protected from the raiders of the wastes by Vault City, but its denizens are subjected to harsh rules and regulations and taxed heavily. Denizens of the courtyard feel squeezed between the desolate horror of the wastes outside and the suffocating repression of Vault City: they hold both new arrivals from the wasteland and the Citizens of Vault City in contempt. An outsider can enjoy the benefits of the city if he becomes a Servant, which basically means becoming a slave. Vault City residents claim that it's just because they give the servants shelter, food and protection, but people like Thomas Moore object to this heavily, and call it hypocrisy since they frown at those who openly call it slavery and do slaving (The Den, for instance). Despite their antipathy to the outside, the city maintains regular caravan routes with other cities, trading its superior medical technology (medical supplies, stimpaks, possibly pre-War drugs like Mentats and Buffout) for raw materials and supplies they can't produce within city limits. Day Passes Day passes are issued to non-citizens able to provide a bona fide reason for entering Vault City. (Examples: slaves, uranium, gold, or gecko pelt traders, diplomats, and non-citizen agents of Vault City.) Day passes allow a non-citizen access to Vault City proper during daylight hours, (8.00am until 6.00pm) but not the original Vault 8 itself. While the customs office is nominally strict in its rules regarding the issuance of day passes, there are some corrupt elements willing to sell false citizenship papers. Perhaps the easiest approach to gain one is to remove your armor to reveal your jumpsuit before talking to Wallace, who will grant you immediate access and advise that you go see First Citizen Lynette immediately. Gecko Gecko, the settlement of ghouls in the north-east has been more trouble for the Vault City. Apparently, they wanted some medicine and supplies for their health, but considering their appearence, the Vault City objected, so Gecko ghouls don't trust them, calling them bastards and poisoning the water supplies, so Vault City needs to shut down their powerplant. Redding Although Redding may appear unassuming it has great economic clout. Redding is northern California's primary producer and distributor of gold. Being the center of gold mining several larger political factions have volleyed for control of Redding to gain dominance in the gold trade. Vault City advocates claim it's the only city that can fully utilize Redding's potential and dismiss any worries that they might turn it into a slave labor camp. Doc Johnson is a staunch supporter of Vault City, turning a blind eye to the obvious mistreatment of non-citizens within its walls. He is one of the potential candidates for the office of mayor, and wants to put an end to the miners' dependance on jet. New California Republic The expanding Republic considered Vault City a fantastic candidate for inclusion into its growing organism, however, offers of joining were repeatedly declined, with Vault City preferring to stay independent. With no progress being made on the diplomatic side, the NCR Congress approved a secret initiative intended to force Vault City to join. The person selected to carry out this campaign of terror against Vault City was John Bishop of New Reno, who employed mercenaries to act as raiders and regularly attack Vault City to eventually force it into NCR's hands. In return, Bishop was guaranteed the status of congressman and concessions for the annexed New Reno. Military Forces The Vault City Guard is the direct descendant of Vault security team - a Vault police force. Vault City guards act as a universal military force, enforcing the law within town, defending it and securing Vault City perimeter. While small, it is extremely well trained and equipped, able to deal with any threats when supported by laser turrets of the City, save for an all-out siege. Captain of the Guard is a title granted by the First Citizen of the Vault City to exemplary citizens that have gone above and beyond the call of duty to protect the city's interest and independence. In essence, it is the highest military rank one can hold, giving him full authority over the military might of the Vault City. Citizenship Generally, the only normal way to become a Citizen of Vault City is to be born into it. Personal intervention by the Senior Councilor (in 2241 McClure) or the First Citizen (in 2241 Lynette) can grant a non-citizen citizenship (though this is never done lightly). In addition, non-citizens can take a citizenship test (administered by the Proconsul, in 2241 Gregory), which is intentionally designed to be so difficult as to be virtually impossible by someone not of extraordinary intelligence, perception, and luck. So hard is the test that the majority of born citizens would fail it were they to take it. Some of the subjects covered by it include advanced mathematics, spatial relations, deductive reasoning, language comprehension. A thorough physical exam is also included. Full Citizens have access to all of Vault City, including the original Vault 8 itself, although few people still use it much, except for its medical bay, and it is mostly used for storage (including a huge number of Water Chips, which were accidentally shipped to Vault 8 instead of Vault 13, while Vault 8's second GECK was shipped to Vault 13 instead of Vault 8). Buildings Inhabitants Citizens See also: Vault City residents Non-citizens Cut Related quests Unmarked quests Holodisks by Vault City * Vault City Travel Log Notes * Vault City is mentioned by Rose of Sharon Cassidy, who calls them pacifists. * When you enter Vault City for the first time, your reputation is set to Antipathy because the residents see you as another wastelander. Vault City travel log Appearances Vault City appears only in Fallout 2. However, whilst not appearing in-game, Vault City is mentioned by: * Rose of Sharon Cassidy in Fallout: New Vegas. * Ulysses in Lonesome Road. References pl:Kryptopolis ru:Город Убежища de:Vault City en:Vault City es:Ciudad Refugio pt:en:Vault City Category:Towns Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Vaults Category:Vault City Category:辐射2地点